


Семейка Эникс

by Aurumtrio, Danet123



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Asphyxiation, Crossdressing, Drabble Collection, Genderswitch, Humor, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danet123/pseuds/Danet123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия не связанных друг с другом ничем, кроме пейринга, драбблов с Фандомной-Битвы-2012 и не только.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Семейный сбор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Семейка Эникс собирается на ФБ-2012.

Сакура в этом году цвела совсем ОТЧАЯННО.  
Финалка небрежным жестом стряхнул с рукава плаща несколько лепестков, откинул назад длинные светлые волосы и достал из кармана уже минуту звонящий телефон. Над аллеей разнеслось торжественное и пафосное «Трам-пам-пам». Спутник Финалки – высокий и стройный юноша с золотисто-рыжими волосами и курносым носом – мягко улыбнулся: мелодия на телефоне брата не менялась уже почти пятнадцать лет.  
\- Кто? – одними губами спросил КХ, глядя, как Финалка, приподняв брови, изучает дисплей.  
\- Отец. Тшшш, - Финалка поднес палец к губам, а затем принял звонок: - Да?  
Голос СЭ, доносившийся из трубки, был низким и раскатистым, и оттого ужасно неразборчивым. Как КХ не прижимался к брату, пытаясь разобрать хоть слово, ничего не получалось. К счастью, разговор закончился быстро, иначе КХ умер бы от любопытства, как аноны на Инсайде в ожидании четвертого левела от Винни-Пуха.  
\- Ну что?  
Финалка неторопливо закрыл телефон и положил его в карман. Помолчал несколько секунд, с усмешкой наблюдая за нервничающим КХ, и ответил:  
\- Отец хочет, чтобы мы собрали всех младших. Едем на ФБ-2.  
\- Отлично! – КХ подпрыгнул на месте. И вдруг замер. – Все? Совсем все?  
\- Именно, - тонкие губы Финалки искривила циничная ухмылка. – Тридцатью драбблами мультифандом уже не отделается.  
КХ тихо хихикнул, представив себе эту впечатляющую картину. И предвкушающе потер руки:  
\- Может быть всё, что угодно.


	2. Тройной удар

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка драбблов второго левела.

За пять минут до начала выкладки драбблов на полигоне ФБ было шумно и весело. Аноны и твинки спешно рассаживались по местам, делились попкорном и помидорами, приводили в боевую готовность начищенные до ослепительного блеска фейспалмы и обменивались коллекционными хуями, доставшимися по дешевке еще во время визиток. Время от времени кто—нибудь косился на темный зев коридора, из которого должны были появиться фандомы, и разочарованно вздыхал — последние секунды тянулись невыносимо медленно.  
Едва лишь прозвучал гонг, на поле, роняя тапки и куски кода, выбежал ТД. Его превентивно освистали и тут же переключились на другие фандомы, шумной и яркой, обвешанной авоськами, корзинками и сумками, толпой повалившие на полигон. Выкладка пошла своим чередом.  
А потом на поле вышел Блич с двумя ящиками из—под пива под мышками, и над ФБ на несколько секунд повисла звенящая тишина.  
Первый одиночный выкрик какого—то анона был оглушительным:  
— Да он совсем охуел!!!  
И все сорвались с цепи. На поле полетели тапки, помидоры и хуи. Впрочем, Блич не обратил на них никакого внимания и, бережно опустив ящики на поле, свалил в туман и коридор, на ходу прикуривая очередную самокрутку. Аноны, сидевшие на первых рядах, были готовы поклясться, что на его губах играла злорадная ухмылка.  
После ухода Блича всё снова вернулась в привычную колею. Даже последовавшие его примеру и приволокшие по две авоськи—корзинки—сумки Гли, Борджиа и Хеллсинг были освистаны и обстреляны фейспалмами весьма лениво. Остальные фандомы от помидоров и хуев вяло отмахивались, уже прикидывая, как бы достать на бартере отзывов побольше и подешевле, чтобы не перенапрячься перед следующей выкладкой. Кое—где уже вспыхивали драки и белые плащи.  
Уже за полдень, когда часть анонов, потирая натруженные ладони и животы, уже разбрелась по всему Дому Культуры и Быта, на полигоне появился СЭ в сопровождении старших детей. У всех троих в руках были стальные кейсы с эмблемой рода. СЭ поставил свой чемоданчик на землю и огляделся по сторонам, ФФ и КХ опустили свои лишь с секундной задержкой.  
ФБ безмолвствовала.  
Только старшая Толкиен неодобрительно поджала губы — на ее придирчивый вкус КХ стоял чересчур близко к брату. Сидевший рядом Бакумацу успокаивающе погладил ее по руке — слов никто по прежнему не находил.  
СЭ тихо хмыкнул, явно довольный произведенным эффектом, и первым повернулся, чтобы уйти. ФФ на секунду замешкался, прикуривая, а КХ, блеснув зубами в острой улыбке, отвесил шутливый поклон широкой публике.  
Но сразу уйти не получилось – на полигон вбежал запыхавшийся и растрепанный ГП в порванной мантии и съехавших на кончик носа очках. По раскрасневшемуся лицу и грязи разного цвета на кроссовках было заметно, что круг почета он пробежал большой, сравнимый разве что с длиной тредов голосования.  
Он едва не врезался в застывшего на месте и с холодным изумлением за ним наблюдавшего СЭ и, продолжая бег на месте, вежливо сказал:  
— Здравствуйте, сэр. Рад нашей внезапной встрече, но, будьте добры, уберите свои чемоданы с моей дороги.  
СЭ неторопливо осмотрел его с ног до головы, особенно долго задержав взгляд на порванных брюках и прожженных фейспалмами дырках на мантии, и чистым, как дистиллированная вода голосом ответил:  
— Здравствуйте, сэр. КХ.  
— Ща, пап! – КХ нагнулся, явив всему миру модные порванные в разных местах джинсы — старшая Толкиен покраснела и уткнулась в плечо Бакумацу, — и отщелкнул замки на чемоданах.


	3. Триптих

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Три возраста КХ.

1.  
— Папа, — вошедший в кабинет ФФ встряхнул рассыпавшимися по плечам волосами и младшим братом, которого крепко держал за шкирку. — Ты уверен, что грызть ножки стульев — это не вредно?  
СЭ отложил в сторону декларацию об отзывах и задумчиво посмотрел на младшего сына. КХ улыбнулся во все пять зубов и сплюнул щепку.  
— Уверен, — наконец сказал СЭ, переведя взгляд на старшего сына, с тоской косившегося на заложенную желтым пером книгу в другой руке, не занятой братом. — У него зубы режутся. Пусть грызет.  
— Ладно, — кивнул ФФ. И разжал ладонь.  
Приземлившийся на пол КХ не заплакал и даже не нахмурился. Просто повернулся и вцепился в голую щиколотку брата.

 

13.  
— Бра—а—атик... Ты вернулся.  
ФФ аккуратно опустил рюкзак с вещами на пол холла и поднял голову. На верхней ступеньке лестницы стоял КХ, небрежно засунувший руки в карманы и изучавший его с нездоровым научным интересом в глазах. ФФ приподнял бровь; КХ нахмурился. И тут же широко улыбнулся и кубарем скатился с лестницы, с разбегу запрыгнув на брата и обхватив его руками и ногами. ФФ покачнулся, но устоял, подхватив КХ под бедра.  
— Я скучал, — серьезно сообщил КХ, сдув с носа мешающую прядку соломенных волос.  
— Я тоже, — ФФ потянул носом. — Опять таскаешь мои сигареты? А если отец узнает?  
— А он знает, — беспечно махнул рукой КХ. — Но ты же в курсе, какие у него принципы. Чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы римейка не просило.  
— В курсе, — ФФ едва заметно поморщился. После споров с отцом у него вечно начинала болеть голова, а во рту появлялся горький привкус. Но СЭ, обычно многое детям позволявший, в этом вопросе был тверд как ИМХО критика.  
— А где он, кстати?  
— Уехал по делам, — КХ хищно прищурился. — Так что мы одни. А у меня для тебя сюрприз.  
— Да? И где?  
— В моей комнате, — КХ легко высвободился из рук брата и спрыгнул на пол. — Пошли, покажу.

19.  
ФФ ввалился в дом, едва не зацепившись за порог, и прислонился к стене. Голова раскалывалась, под плотно зажмуренными веками плясали черные точки и желтые чокобо.  
— Ecce spectaculum dignum, ad quod respiciat intentus operi suo deus.  
— Не издевайся, — ФФ приоткрыл один глаз и сумрачно посмотрел на подошедшего отца.  
— И в мыслях не было, — заверил его СЭ. Сжал жесткими пальцами подбородок сына и повернул его голову к свету. И сухо уточнил: — Канон?  
— Угу, — ФФ поморщился и снова зажмурился, пережидая очередной приступ. — Кажется, у меня аллергия на CG—ароматизаторы в таком количестве.  
— Это пройдет, — хмыкнул СЭ, опуская руку. Повернулся, чтобы уйти, и из—за плеча добавил: Где аптечка – сам знаешь.  
— И вот так всегда, — вздохнул ФФ, провожая взглядом прямую спину в дорогом черном костюме – других СЭ не носил.  
— Что как всегда? – КХ, вышедший из кухни, сиял улыбкой и оптимизмом. Но тут же посерьезнел, заметив, как шатает брата. – Помочь?  
— Ганблейд под кроватью, катана на стойке, — слабая улыбка вышла больше похожей на оскал.  
КХ фыркнул и подхватил брата, не дав ему сползти по стене на пол.  
— Ты же не разрешаешь мне брать твои игрушки, — КХ почти волоком дотащил ФФ до дивана в углу холла и разжал руки, позволив ему упасть на мягкое сиденье.  
— Будто тебя когда—то интересовало разрешение, — хмыкнул ФФ, сползая ниже и устраивая голову на коленях севшего рядом КХ.  
— Quod licet Jovi non dicet bovi, — нараспев произнес КХ, запуская руку в волосы брата.  
— И ты туда же, — обреченно вздохнул ФФ, устало прикрыв глаза. Под мягкими прикосновениями боль постепенно отступала, а негромкий хрипловатый голос КХ, рассказывавшего про то,что им просто стоит ввязаться в какую—нибудь авантюру, чтобы забыть обо всех проблемах со здоровьем, убаюкивал.  
До первой ФБ оставалось еще шесть лет.


	4. Однажды в клубе

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кого только не встретишь в ночном клубе...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Дашкой-заразой.

В клубе душно и накурено. Лучи стробоскопа взрезают густой дым, выхватывая из темноты яркие маски, блестящие от пота тела и сброшенную на пол одежду. От музыки вибрируют, кажется, даже стены, и дрожат, переливаются через края бокалов ядрёные коктейли.  
ФФ подходит к барной стойке и хмуро оглядывает зал, в очередной раз задавая себе вопрос: «Какого Обоснуя его вообще понесло сюда?». Впрочем, ответ известен - во всём виноваты братья Валв, вытащившие его сюда и тут же свалившие куда-то в угарный дым.  
\- Что будете пить? - из-за стойки улыбается Мононоке, закутанный, как всегда, в цветастое кимоно.  
\- Виски. Двойной со льдом.  
\- Джентльмен угостит даму выпивкой, пра-а-авда? - тянет хрипловатый, с ленцой голос из-за спины ФФ. Он секунду медлит, прежде чем обернуться. В стакане, который Мононоке ставит на стойку, звякает лед. ФФ забывает вдохнуть.  
Может, в клубном полумраке кто-то действительно мог принять стоящего перед ним парня за девушку. Но ФФ слишком хорошо знает и резкий профиль, и острозубую улыбку, и нахальный прищур карих глаз, чтобы перепутать брата с кем-то еще. Пусть и в такой - во рту становится сухо - одежде.  
КХ небрежно поводит плечом - тонкая бретелька топа чуть держится - и улыбается, наклонив голову:  
\- Что такое, братик? Тебе не нравится?  
ФФ не отвечает, просто смотрит, облизывает губы и снова смотрит. Как играют разноцветные блики на лакированных ботфортах, когда КХ устраивается на высоком барном стуле, как собирается складками короткая юбка, как по ключице КХ ползёт капля пота. Его ведет, как кота по весне. Окатывает жаром, у которого ничего общего с алкоголем.  
\- Братик? Всё в порядке? - в голосе КХ слишком много ехидства для такого невинного вопроса, и ФФ не выдерживает, сжимает пальцы на его руке и просто сдёргивает со стула. Мелкий, засранец такой, даже не сопротивляется, наоборот, прижимается крепче, сильнее, так, что ФФ ощущает сладкий цветочный запах духов, от которого окончательно сносит крышу.  
\- Потанцуем? - горячий шепот над ухом, и, о Создатель, у КХ блядская алая помада на губах, которую невыносимо хочется попробовать на вкус прямо здесь, не обращая внимания на толпу. Но сквозь мутный туман в голове пробивается мысль о приличиях, и ФФ цедит сквозь сжатые зубы:  
\- Позже, - и тянет брата за собой, к неброской двери с надписью "WC" в углу зала.  
В туалете, к счастью, никого. ФФ, щелкнув замком на двери, прижимает КХ к белой кафельной стене, целует и ведет рукой по обжигающе горячему бедру выше, еще выше, под юбку и до тонкой кружевной полоски, плотно прижатой к коже.  
\- Тоже?.. - на более длинные фразы у ФФ не хватает ни терпения, ни воздуха. Член в слишком узких штанах мучительно ноет.  
\- Конечно, - скалится КХ. И опускается на колени - кожа ботфортов скрипит еле слышно, но даже этот звук кажется ФФ сейчас оглушительно громким. В ярком галогеновом свете ламп размазанная помада кажется похожей на кровь, словно в поцелуе он прокусил брату губу, и ФФ рвано выдыхает сквозь зубы, когда КХ расстегивает его штаны и обхватывает ртом головку.  
Он опирается рукой на стену, царапая ногтями кафель, прикусывает вторую ладонь - нужно соблюдать тишину.  
Будто в ответ на его мысли, в дверь стучат. Смешок КХ вибрацией отдается на члене, и ФФ едва сдерживается, чтобы не застонать в голос. Не обращая внимания на продолжающийся стук – долбят ногой – тянет брата за волосы, заставляя подняться. КХ утирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и ухмыляется, когда на коже остается только бледный, почти незаметный след.  
Грудью вдавив его в стену, ФФ зажимает в кулак край тонких трусиков КХ и сдергивает вниз. КХ переступает одной ногой, и теперь трусики висят, застряв на согнутом колене. Похотливо скривив губы, мелкий задирает ногу ему на бедро.  
– Брал уроки у РФ? – спрашивает ФФ, будто не знает правды.  
– РФ до меня далеко, – улыбка брата становится ленивой. Он закидывает руки ФФ за шею и, сцепив их в замок, с ощутимой силой давит. Почти больно.  
Юбка задралась КХ на талию. ФФ поправляет неровные изломанные складки, чтобы лежали ровно. Свободной рукой он без предупреждения трогает между ягодиц. Там оказывается влажно и скользко.  
– Хорошо, что я встретил именно тебя, да? – КХ резко вжимается в него всем телом. Миг – и его колени крепко сжимают бока брата. ФФ успевает подхватить его под бедра, прежде чем законы физики превратят эротическую сцену в комедию.  
Дверь обещают выбить нахуй, нахуй, понятно, мудилы?  
ФФ сжимает пальцы на бедрах братаи насаживает его на себя, до самого основания.  
Потом начинает двигаться.  
КХ нельзя попросить быть тише. Он не может прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать звуки. Он, не скрываясь, стонет от размашистых толчков.  
– Как я… люблю… инцест… – выдыхает мелкий и кусает его за плечо.  
Зубы легко проходят сквозь ткань и вонзаются в кожу.  
Каждое движение бедрами встречает резкую боль в плече. В ответ ФФ ускоряется. Он тоже может быть торопливым, когда этого хочется брату.  
Ботфорты скрипят, дверь оставляют в покое. Эхо стонов КХ отбивается от стен.  
– И братика…  
ФФ кончает внутрь – в горячее, тесное; глядя в прищуренные от удовольствия глаза.  
Он осторожно снимает с себя левую ногу КХ, потом другую – трусики свалились на пол. Между бедер у мелкого стекает. Член все еще крепко стоит, ФФ гладит головку большим пальцем.  
– Закончим дома.  
Он закрывает ладонью округлившийся в возмущении рот и поправляет на младшем брате юбку.


	5. На сладкое

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что любит КХ, а что - ФФ.

В детстве КХ, как совершенно обычный ребенок, любил сладкое. Конфеты, мёд, сгущенное молоко, человеческое мясо — без костей, естественно, — он ел всё и в огромных количествах. С возрастом же перешел на солёное, и ФФ не раз передергивало, когда он видел, как младший старательно высыпает в вазочку с мороженым едва ли не полсолонки. Потом привык, конечно, и даже сам приносил КХ кровь редкой группы: братец предпочитал четвертую с отрицательным резусом, которую было сложно достать даже с их связями.  
И тем страннее, спустившись ночью на кухню за стаканом воды, застать там КХ с банкой клубничного варенья.  
Брат сидит на столе, болтая ногами, и старательно облизывает ложку. И лишь ухмыляется, когда ФФ приподнимает бровь:  
— Ты же не ешь сладкого.  
— Это ты так думаешь, — ложка звякает о стенку банки, и КХ по-детски обиженно тянет: — Ну вот, почти закончилось. А я только вошел во вкус.  
ФФ не отвечает, просто смотрит на несколько красных капелек над верхней губой брата. Почему-то его всегда выключают из реальности совершенно обыденные мелочи: задравшаяся майка, родинка на лопатке, тонкий шрам на колене, и вот теперь — капли варенья над губой. Хотеть своего брата — неправильно и ненормально, но ФФ давно перестало это волновать. Он всегда делает то, что хочет, если его желания не несут вреда семье. А на слухи, ходящие по мультифандому, им с самого детства было наплевать. Имя отца надежно защищало их от домыслов и сплетен.  
И сейчас он кладет руку на затылок КХ — волосы щекочут кожу — и слизывает каждую каплю. Просто потому, что ему так хочется. Потому, что из-за запарки с фестами они не виделись уже неделю, и ФФ, оказывается, успел соскучиться.  
— Вкусно? — у КХ блестят глаза, и на губах играет лукавая ухмылка. ФФ кивает, наблюдая, как мелкий засовывает руку в банку, пачкая пальцы вареньем. ФФ методично, как на уроке, облизывает каждый из них, проходясь языком по шероховатым мозолям — КХ проводит в фехтовальном зале не меньше времени, чем он сам, — и не отрывает взгляда от лица КХ. У того темнеют глаза почти до черноты, и дыхание становится прерывистым, и сам он нетерпеливо ерзает на столе, то и дело задевая ноги ФФ своими. Тот усмехается — в тенях, наполняющих кухню, это почти незаметно, — и никуда не торопится. А вот КХ никогда не умел — или не хотел — ждать и терпеть, и теперь резко отдергивает руку без малейших следов варенья, и тянет ФФ за выбившуюся из свободной косы прядку, заставляя пригнуться. Целует жадно — по другому просто не умеет, всё или ничего, — цепляется за голые плечи, почти ложится на стол, утягивая ФФ за собой.  
От резинки пижамных штанов на животе остается красноватый след, и ФФ проводит по нему пальцами. Мышцы под кожей сокращаются, а КХ недовольно бурчит, приподнимаясь на локте:  
— Опять за своё?  
— Снова, — усмехается ФФ. Нетерпеливый младший брат. Он резко дергает КХ на себя, подхватывая его под поясницу. Член КХ упирается ему в бедро, а язык длинно и мокро проходится по шее от уха до ключицы.  
— Так гора-а-аздо лучше, — жмурится КХ. ФФ целует его еще раз, неторопливо и вдумчиво, проводит рукой по спине от острых, почти прорывающих кожу лопаток до ямочек на пояснице и ниже, к ложбинке между ягодицами. КХ шумно выдыхает ему в ухо и обхватывает ногами. Прижимается ближе, так, что ФФ прошибает током от соприкосновения их членов сквозь тонкую фланель, и скалит зубы в плотоядной улыбке.  
От КХ пахнет клубникой, выпечкой и чуть-чуть — табаком. Незнакомый запах, это не те сигареты, которые ФФ обычно хранит в ящике стола. Внутри темной жгучей волной вздымается ревность. Поймать-наказать-растерзать того, кто посмел коснуться его брата.  
Он глубоко вздыхает и отступает на шаг, два, три, в третьем шкафчике слева стоит оливковое масло: это самое важное сейчас, когда КХ, ослепительно красивый, принадлежащий только ему КХ, раскинулся на столе, согнув одну ногу в колене.  
— Дай,— требовательно говорит тот, протягивая руку к бутылке. ФФ качает головой, выливая на ладонь масло. Оно пахнет приятно и терпко.  
— Не сегодня.  
— Жадина, — бурчит КХ. И тут же стонет, раздвигая ноги шире, подается навстречу пальцам ФФ и обхватывает рукой свой член. ФФ хлопает его по руке:  
— Нельзя.  
— Злой бра-а-атик, — скалится КХ, закидывая руки за голову. От этого движения ребра под золотистой кожей проступают еще четче, и ФФ не отказывает себе в удовольствии пересчитать их легкими касаниями пальцев. Хоть и знает — КХ не боится щекотки, он вообще мало чего боится. Но ФФ не привык лишать себя мелких радостей.  
И больших тоже.  
КХ вскидывается, выгибается, подается навстречу его члену, насаживаясь до конца, стонет хрипло, и протяжно, и — в тишине кухни — оглушительно громко.  
— Тише, — командует ФФ. Он обхватывает горло КХ пальцами несильно, почти нежно, оставляя иллюзию вдоха. Зрачки у КХ расширяются на секунду, заполняя чернотой радужку; мелкий вздрагивает всем телом и обнимает ногами талию брата, притягивая того ближе.  
ФФ трахает его сильно и размашисто, отсчитывая секунды; от пальцев на горле наверняка останутся синяки, но ему плевать, плевать, плевать на это сейчас, когда у КХ дрожат губы, и челка липнет ко лбу, и весь он — острый и наглый — принадлежит ему.  
ФФ разжимает пальцы в ту же секунду, как кончает, давя в горле глухой стон. КХ захлебывается воздухом — и обмякает, расслабляется, сыто и довольно скалится.  
— Варенье еще осталось, — замечает ФФ, глядя, как КХ облизывает пересохшие губы. — Хочешь?  
— У меня есть идея получше, — хитро щурится мелкий.  
Глядя на его лукавую усмешку, ФФ думает, что, в принципе, не так уж и хочет пить. Варенье вкуснее, а до рассвета еще три часа.


	6. Тихий вечер у камина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ФФ скучает, но КХ знает, как его развеселить.

Огонь в камине пылает весело и ярко, разбрасывая во все стороны быстро гаснущие искры. ФФ откладывает надоевшую книгу и переводит бездумный взгляд на оранжевые языки пламени. По карнизу барабанит осенний дождь, выстукивая одному ему понятную мелодию, а на плечи ФФ ложатся узкие теплые ладони.  
— Скучаешь? — мурлычет КХ. ФФ откидывает голову и улыбается, глядя в желтые светящиеся глаза.  
— Немного. Отец еще не вернулся?  
— Нет, — КХ, мягко ступая по полу босыми ногами, обходит кресло и плюхается ФФ на колени, лениво жмурясь на огонь. — Наверно, опять на «деловой» встрече, после которых у нас появляются новые братья и сестры.  
ФФ давит в горле смешок, оглаживая острую коленку брата. Тот ерзает, притирается боком к груди ФФ и требовательно подставляет приоткрытые губы.  
ФФ целует его неторопливо и обстоятельно, рисует узоры на голой и горячей пояснице под задравшейся майкой и недовольно шипит, когда пальцы КХ на его шее сжимаются слишком сильно. От камина идет сдержанное и уютное тепло, а жилистое тело КХ в руках будит странные желания. Хотя странные — неверное слово, странными они не были никогда, даже три года назад, когда КХ, сверкая расцарапанными коленками и ссадиной на скуле после падения с дерева, впервые дал понять, чего он хочет. Теперь желания не странные, а вполне определенные, и ФФ, подхватив брата под колени и плечи, опускает его на мягкий мех расстеленной перед камином шкуры.  
КХ улыбается ему непривычно мягко, раскинувшись на ковре свободно и лениво, и удовлетворенно вздыхает, когда ФФ накрывает его своим телом. Они ловко — сказываются годы практики — выпутываются из одежды, не прекращая целоваться, и у ФФ на секунду перехватывает дыхание — кожа КХ светится мягким золотом, губы припухли, а на лбу мелко блестят капельки пота. В каждом его движении — хищная животная грация.  
ФФ проводит ладонью по бедру — кожу щекочут мелкие волоски — и вопросительно поднимает бровь, когда КХ недовольно урчит.  
— Что?  
— Опять ты за свое, — хмурится КХ. И тут же гортанно стонет, когда ФФ на секунду сжимает его член.  
— Давай сам, — с готовностью откликается ФФ, растягиваясь на теплом мехе рядом с братом. — Как ты хочешь.  
Секунду, вторую — озадаченное молчание, а затем КХ одним, по-змеиному быстрым движением вскидывается, садится на бедра ФФ, сжимает бока коленями и зубасто улыбается.  
— Как я хочу, — соглашается он. Член ФФ, прижатый к ягодицам КХ, мучительно ноет, и когда КХ ерзает, ФФ закусывает губу — слишком велико желание переиграть все по-своему, прижать нарывающегося брата к полу и оттрахать до изнеможения. Но он уже успел дать обещание, а в их семье не принято отказываться от своих слов. И поэтому ФФ терпит, смакуя растекающееся по телу вожделение как самое изысканное вино, и сжимает пальцы на мехе шкуры, чтобы даже случайным касанием не испортить КХ игру. А тот наслаждается каждым моментом тягучего ожидания и, вопреки своим прежним словам, совершенно не торопится.  
Длинно проходится языком по горлу, неожиданно сильно прикусывает сосок — ФФ коротко вздрагивает от резкой боли — и тут же зализывает укус. И требовательно пропихивает в рот ФФ три пальца.  
— Оближи.  
ФФ, все еще улыбаясь, слушается. Прикусывает фаланги, проходится языком по шершавым подушечкам мозолей от меча, посасывает кончики пальцев, не отрывая взгляда от лица КХ. У того расширенные на всю радужку зрачки и приоткрытый рот, он шумно вздыхает и елозит задницей по бедрам ФФ, жадный зовущий. Вздрагивает всем телом, когда ФФ забирает пальцы в рот до самых костяшек и торопливо отнимает руку.  
ФФ наблюдает за ним все то время, пока КХ, искривив рот в болезненной ухмылке, растягивает себя. ФФ обхватывает запястье брата и нажимает сильнее, заставляя погрузить пальцы еще глубже. КХ стонет, опирается рукой о плечо ФФ и прогибается в спине, расслабляясь. По его лицу струится пот, срываясь крупными каплями на грудь ФФ, волосы взмокли и завились колечками, облепив шею. Он неожиданно жестко, почти жестоко целует ФФ, царапая зубами губы и выпрямляется, направляя в себя его член. ФФ замирает, собирается сжатой пружиной, рисует мягкие круги на бедрах зажмурившегося КХ, и пытается удержаться, не погрузиться в горячую тесноту, мягко обволакивающую член, сразу и полностью.  
КХ скалится почти безумно, покачиваясь вверх-вниз на бедрах ФФ, дразнит его случайными легкими прикосновениями к груди и животу, и смотрит изучающе — надолго ли хватит терпения ФФ. А тот уже чувствует, как приближается к грани, за которой остается только животная похоть. И КХ, видимо, чувствует это самое, опасное, сквозящее в каждом движении брата, все сильнее сжимающего пальцы на золотистой коже. Опускается до конца, выдыхает рвано — ресницы слиплись рыжими стрелочками — и начинает двигаться.  
ФФ придерживает его за пояс — пальцы скользят по мокрой коже — и толкается навстречу в сухое-горячее-тесное. Слюны все же недостаточно, и КХ, наверное, больно, но по нему это не слишком заметно. Он закусывает блестящие от крови ФФ губы, откидывает голову и двигается резче и быстрее, но этого все равно недостаточно, и КХ разочарованно и сердито хмурится. И разрешает:  
— Можно.  
ФФ тут же, будто только этого и ждал, скидывает его с себя, наваливается сверху, прижимая брата к наэлектризованному, мелкими иголочками покалывающему кожу меху, и начинает трахать его так, как хотел с самого начала — до грубости сильно. КХ стискивает коленями его бока, дергает за волосы и стонет в такт толчкам низко и хрипло. Таким, открытым, с готовностью откликающимся на каждое движение и даже невысказанную вслух мысль, ФФ любит брата еще больше. Он красивый-горячий-принадлежащий только ему, и ФФ не волнует, что могут подумать другие. Потому что вот это, КХ, жмурящийся и до синяков сжимающий его плечи во время оргазма, гораздо важнее. Он аккуратно целует искусанные губы и откатывается в сторону. Двух движений рукой хватает, чтобы кончить, не сдерживая глухого стона сквозь зубы. Он расслабленно раскидывается на светлом мехе и лениво опускает взгляд ниже, когда по животу проходятся щекотные пальцы. КХ облизывает измазанную в сперме руку и лукаво улыбается. В его глазах пляшут отраженные язычки пламени, придавая лицу бесовское выражение.  
— Тебе не кажется, что это, всё-таки, ужасный штамп?  
— Кажется, — фыркает ФФ. — Но разве от этого хуже?  
— Не-е-ет, — тянет КХ, устраиваясь рядом, притираясь головой к плечу ФФ. — Так лучше.


	7. Тишина в библиотеке

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Великосветские приемы - бездарно потраченное время, по мнению КХ. ФФ с ней согласен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> фем!КХ.

Несмотря на открытые настежь окна, в бальном зале отвратительно душно. Тяжелый, терпкий запах белых лилий забивает нос, не давая сделать вдох, ложится липкой противной пленкой на кожу, оседает на волосах. ФФ ставит на стол недопитый стакан с виски — во рту горький привкус — и, морщась, трет висок, в котором, кажется, засела раскаленная докрасна игла. Галстук удавкой обвивается вокруг шеи.  
ФФ ненавидит приемы, пустую болтовню, фальшивые улыбки и бриллианты, сияющие на дряблых шеях престарелых светских львиц. Но у наследника Великого дома есть обязанности, и эта — не худшая из них.  
— Скучаешь, бра-а-атик? — лениво тянет голос из-за его спины. ФФ оборачивается с легкой улыбкой:  
— Немного. Платья покороче не нашлось?  
КХ смеется, обнажив белые острые зубы, и переступает с ноги на ногу, отчего ткань, и так едва прикрывающая бедра, задирается выше, собирается складками, обнажая кружевные подвязки. У ФФ пересыхает во рту — сестра, обычно предпочитающая джинсы и растянутые майки, сейчас потрясающе, неправдоподобно красива.  
— Поможешь с босоножкой? — спрашивает КХ. У нее бесовские глаза и блестящие губы без единого следа помады. ФФ опускает взгляд ниже, еще ниже — ноги у КХ бесконечные — и сглатывает.  
Босоножки КХ держатся лишь на честном слове и сложной системе шнурков, паутиной оплетающих ногу до самого колена. И сейчас один из них свернулся золотистой змеей у ее каблука. ФФ опускается на одно колено и смотрит, скользит взглядом по полупрозрачному шелку чулок выше, к самым подвязкам, и еще дальше. С этого ракурса платье не скрывает вообще ничего, даже отсутствия нижнего белья, и ФФ прикусывает губу, пережидая прокатившуюся по телу волну жара. КХ улыбается дерзко:  
— Нравится? — и ставит ногу на его согнутое колено. Острая металлическая игла шпильки почти прорывает тонкую ткань брюк. ФФ выдыхает, скользит рукой по гладкой ноге, опутывая ее витым шнуром, и улыбается тоже, слыша возмущенный шепот каких-то старых ханжей-кумушек. Им обоим плевать на мнение толпы.  
— Сильнее, — командует КХ, вдавливая носок туфли в его бедро, и ФФ послушно затягивает узел еще больше, так, что потом на нежной коже обязательно останутся следы. И едва удерживается от того, чтобы не поцеловать острую коленку, маячащую перед глазами. Потом. Позже.  
КХ убирает ногу, ФФ поднимается, не отрывая взгляда от искрящихся смехом желтых глаз.  
— Хочешь выпить? — хрипло предлагает он.  
— Здесь слишком жарко, — капризно морщит нос КХ. Она отлично умеет играть на публику, лучше самого ФФ, у которого уже скулы сводит от желания содрать с нее бесполезную атласную тряпку. И КХ это знает, наслаждаясь каждым моментом ожидания. Стерва.  
— Кажется, мне нехорошо, — КХ, покачнувшись, едва не падает, и ФФ сжимает пальцы на ее талии, удерживая сестру на ногах. — Спасибо, братик, — улыбается она. — Проводишь меня до библиотеки, там прохладнее?  
А еще библиотека в другом крыле особняка.  
— Конечно, — кивает ФФ, выпуская ее из объятий. КХ улыбается и тянет:  
— Заботливый старший бра-а-ат.  
ФФ не отвечает — он слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы не сорваться, не сделать прямо сейчас то, чего больше всего хочется, чего не оценит даже отец, обычно сквозь пальцы смотрящий на эпатажные выходки детей.  
Дорога до библиотеки похожа на пытку. Персональный ад ФФ — держать в руке тонкое запястье, чувствовать, как КХ прижимается к нему обжигающе горячим даже сквозь три слоя ткани боком, и не сметь, не иметь возможности получить желаемое, все и сразу.  
Дверь захлопывается с глухим стуком. ФФ щелкает замком автоматически, не отдавая отчета в своих действиях, — перед глазами стоит блестящая золотистая пелена. КХ, опершись на стену, смеется звонко и нахально, язык скользит по тонким губам, и в сознании ФФ что-то окончательно перемыкает. Он падает на колени, ведет губами по гладкому шелку от последнего шнура босоножки до подвязки и выше, где только горячая кожа и сладковатый густой запах, оседающий на языке вкусом возбуждения. КХ вздыхает — неожиданно шумно в библиотечной тишине — и шире расставляет ноги, вплетает пальцы в волосы ФФ и глухо стонет, когда тот добавляет к языку пальцы.  
— Черт, ФФ… Еще, блядь, пожалуйста, — непристойности сыплются с ее губ вперемешку с просьбами и низкими, на октаву меньше ее обычного голоса, стонами. У ФФ стоит до боли, его беспощадно кроет от запаха и вкуса КХ, ее руки в волосах, гладкой кожи и влажного жара, обволакивающего его пальцы. Терпеть и ждать становится совершенно невозможно, и ФФ торопливо дергает заедающую молнию на брюках, покрывая короткими поцелуями внутреннюю поверхность бедра сестры.  
— Быстрее же, ну! — голос КХ срывается, она больно дергает ФФ за длинные пряди, а тот прячет улыбку — эта женщина принадлежит только ему. КХ наконец отпускает его волосы и цепляется за плечи, царапая их даже сквозь пиджак и рубашку. Прикусывает губу и откидывает голову, подставляя белое беззащитное горло, когда ФФ подхватывает ее под бедра и делает первый толчок. Сейчас, с искаженным мучительным наслаждением лицом, она ослепительно прекрасна, и ФФ не сдерживает себя, шепчет это ей на ухо, облепленное влажными рыжими завитками. КХ смеется сдавленно, и смех переходит в глухой стон наслаждения, когда ФФ начинает двигаться резко и размашисто, распластывая ее по стене с каждым толчком.  
Она лезет целоваться, припухшие и искусанные губы ярко выделяются на бледном лице, и ФФ слизывает с них солоноватый металлический привкус. Царапины на загривке, оставленные ее ногтями, горят огнем, челка липнет ко лбу, закрывая глаза, гладкий шелк чулок так и норовит выскользнуть из мокрых от пота пальцев, и ФФ сжимает их крепче, наверняка — до будущих синяков.  
Впрочем, они оба любят такие отметины. Метки их неразрывной, замешанной на крови и запретах, связи. ФФ представляет, как позже ночью, после душа, КХ крутится перед зеркалом абсолютно нагая, гладит пальцами наливающиеся багровым синяки, скользит рукой выше по бедрам и животу к небольшим, так удобно ложащимся в ладонь, грудям, и кончает, не сдерживая удовлетворенного стона, сливающегося с голосом КХ. Осторожно опускает ее на пол — она бессильно сползает по стене — и сам садится рядом, поправляя брюки.  
— Охуенно, — расслабленно выдыхает КХ.  
— Да, — соглашается ФФ. Ему слишком лениво говорить что-то еще.  
— Нам нужно возвращаться в зал.  
— Угу.  
— Еще пять минут? — КХ кладет голову ему на плечо. — Совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Конечно, — ФФ осторожно, чтобы не потревожить, обхватывает ее за талию, притягивая ближе. Еще чуть-чуть тишины и тайны. Одной на двоих.


	8. Домашнее задание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ФФ помогает КХ с домашним заданием по английскому.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> КХ еще и четырнадцати нет.

Звонкое пение пестрой птички, устроившейся на перилах балкона, кажется изощренным издевательством. КХ морщится и не глядя запускает в открытое окно огрызком яблока, пытаясь спугнуть нахальную пернатую тварь. Не попадает, естественно, и едва успевает подхватить падающий с груди учебник ненавистного сейчас английского. На дворе середина мая, в бассейне у дома плещется чистая теплая вода, а ему приходится сидеть и готовиться к экзамену.  
— Не отвлекайся, — строго говорит ФФ, и КХ щурится, бросая на брата злой взгляд исподлобья. Тот, впрочем, не обращает на это никакого внимания и требовательно постукивает пальцем по обложке учебника. — Расскажи мне, в каких случаях используется будущее-в-прошедшем время.  
— Может, лучше искупаемся? — бурчит КХ. Смотрит на брата снизу вверх и закидывает ногу за ногу — загорелые тонкие лодыжки ярко выделяются на фоне светлых обоев. — Английский никуда не убежит.  
— I thought you would be more enthusiastic, — насмешливо говорит ФФ, осторожно убирая ногу КХ со своих волос, рассыпавшихся по спинке дивана. Пальцы у него, несмотря на теплую майскую погоду, ледяные, и КХ невольно ежится.  
— And I thought you would be glad to see me, — огрызается КХ. И тут же улыбается, сдвигая ногу так, чтобы коснуться шеи брата. Та, как ни странно, привычно горячая.  
— Я рад, — возражает ФФ. — Но тебя это не спасет. Будущее-в-прошедшем, КХ. Я жду ответа.  
— Зануда, — закатывает глаза тот. И скороговоркой выпаливает: — Будущее-в-прошедшем используется для обозначения действия, являющегося будущим по отношению к какому-то действию в прошлом. Достаточно?  
— Very well, — кивает ФФ. — Пример?  
— I thought you would kiss me as soon as you see me, — хрипловато тянет КХ, хитро глядя на брата из-под опущенных ресниц. Его рука ложится на обтянутое джинсами бедро ФФ, под пальцами — твердые напряженные мышцы, и КХ скользит выше, к самой ширинке.  
Они играют в эту игру уже полтора года — КХ наступает, наглеет, прижимается ближе, чем могут позволить даже самые свободные правила приличия, расхаживает по коридорам в одном полотенце, открывая худую спину с острыми крыльями лопаток, и смотрит невинно и прямо, зная, что ему нужно. А ФФ не отказывает, но и не берет, дразнит случайными прикосновениями и братскими поцелуями в лоб, и лишь иногда позволяет увидеть в своих глазах жгучее, ослепляющее обещание. Игре уже полтора года, и КХ она смертельно надоела.  
— I can do it right now, — и, похоже, не ему одному. ФФ обхватывает ладонью его затылок и тянет к себе; КХ приподнимается вслед за его рукой — локоть едва не соскальзывает с края дивана — и закрывает глаза. Теперь руки брата уже не кажутся ему холодными, наоборот — обжигают, как и первое прикосновение губ. ФФ держит его как дорогую фарфоровую куклу — осторожно, словно боится разбить случайным движением, и целует также — мягко и нежно, будто это и не он на спаррингах валял КХ по всему залу, не делая скидок на возраст и вес. А КХ хочется больше, жестче, он слишком долго ждал этой минуты, и теперь ему нужно получить всё и сразу, пусть даже он ни черта не умеет. Но ФФ, оказывается, прекрасно знает не только английский, и теперь целует его неторопливо и обстоятельно, так, что у КХ поджимаются пальцы на все еще задранных на спинку дивана ногах, а в низу живота клубком сворачивается тягучее наслаждение. Поясница от неудобной, неустойчивой позы уже ноет, но КХ отчаянно цепляется за белые патлы брата, не желая его отпускать. Только не сейчас.  
ФФ сам замечает болезненную гримасу на лице КХ и отстраняется, согревая выдохом тонкие влажные губы.  
— Сядь нормально, — от хриплой просьбы-приказа волоски на загривке КХ встают дыбом, а тело будто прошибает током — настолько брат сейчас красив. И все это великолепие сухого, поджарого тела, щедрая россыпь белого на плечах, надменный изгиб рта теперь принадлежит только ему. И КХ перегрызет глотку любому, кто посмеет это у него отнять.  
Он сгибает колени и ловко, по-змеиному, сползает с дивана. Кто-нибудь другой смотрелся бы неуклюже, но ФФ, по привычке страхующему мелкого, чтобы тот не ушибся слишком сильно, он кажется похожим на мангуста — такой же гибкий, рыжий и острый. Коленки-локти-плечи-вихры— КХ весь состоит из углов и иголок, только тронь — уколешься. Но это обычно, а сейчас он мягкий и податливый, плывет воском, трется щекой об колено, хмурит сосредоточенно тонкие брови, расстегивая джинсы ФФ. И на секунду замирает в нерешительности.  
ФФ вплетает пальцы в мягкие волосы:  
— Иди сюда.  
КХ мотает головой — рваные пряди челки закрывают глаза — и наклоняется ниже. ФФ выдыхает резко, когда чувствует первое, изучающее прикосновение губ, и расслабляется, отпуская волосы брата и давая ему полную свободу действий. А КХ, еще минуту назад торопливый и жадный, теперь не спешит, рисует языком узоры, прослеживая каждую выступающую вену, касается головки легкими, лишь разжигающими желание больше, поцелуями и осторожно сжимает пальцы у основания. Слишком медленно, неумело, горячо.  
ФФ не выдерживает, дергает бедрами навстречу, КХ— едва ли не впервые — послушно приоткрывает рот, и ФФ стискивает в кулаке обивку дивана, чтобы не сорваться раньше времени. Губы КХ, обхватывающие член, блестят от слюны, щеки окрашены неровно-алым румянцем, он встрепанный, и сосредоточенный, и лишь чуть-чуть неловкий. Зубы чуть царапают нежную кожу, КХ сглатывает, глухо стонет, звук вибрацией проходит по члену, отдается дрожью по позвоночнику, и ФФ все-таки срывается. Вскидывает бедрами раз, другой, еще сильнее, чуть глубже в податливый рот, забывая о том, что у КХ это первый, мучительно неудобный раз, его слишком кроет кипучим наслаждением, бурлящим в венах вместо крови, и кончает с низким стоном, в котором едва угадывается имя.  
КХ кашляет, пытаясь сглотнуть, ресницы слиплись от выступивших слез, а губы покраснели и припухли. Сейчас он кажется невероятно красивым; ФФ вздергивает его на ноги, тянет к себе, сцеловывает соленые капли с век — аккуратно и нежно, извиняясь за внезапную почти-грубость— и смыкает пальцы на все еще возбужденном члене брата. Тот дергается, жмется ближе, тычется влажным ртом куда придется — скула-подбородок-губы — и, кажется, тихо смеется. Смех, впрочем, сразу сменяется всхлипом куда-то в шею ФФ, а его руку пачкает густым белым всего через несколько секунд.  
— Perfect, — расслабленно выдыхает КХ, сползая с колен ФФ на диван.  
— Fucking perfect, — строго поправляет ФФ, и брат заливисто смеется, кося шальными желтыми глазами из-под мокрой челки. Кажется, этот урок КХ запомнит надолго.


	9. Прости грехи мои

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Историческое АУ. По заявке из флэшмоба.

— Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил, — говорит КХ, оглаживая пальцами край узорной решетки, разделяющей исповедальню на две каморки.  
— Все мы грешны, сын мой, — откликается священник. Сквозь решетку КХ не может разглядеть его лица, лишь черную ткань сутаны и светлое серебро длинных волос. Ему и не нужно видеть, чтобы знать, как изгибаются в усмешке тонкие губы. — В чем грех твой?  
— Я люблю мужчину, святой отец. Брата. Думаю о нем каждый день, представляю, как он целует мои губы, сжимает бедра и шепчет мое имя в полумраке спальни, за дверями которой ходит стража. Мой голос срывается, я кусаю его плечо до крови и, — КХ выдыхает последние слова, касаясь губами решетки, — хочу, требую еще…  
— Это всё? — голос священника по-прежнему ровен, лишь звучит теперь на тон ниже, и КХ слышит в нем дыхание надвигающейся бури. Холодок предвкушения ползет по позвоночнику струйкой пота — исповедальня жаркая, напоенная запахами ладана и фимиама, а тугой воротник камзола не дает дышать.  
— Да, святой отец. Пока да, — улыбается КХ. — Простите ли вы мои грехи?  
— Бог простит, если ты покаешься, сын мой.  
— Да, святой отец, — смиренно склоняет голову КХ.  
— Иди с миром, — на лицо КХ ложится черная тень — священник осеняет его крестным знамением. — Я приду вечером. Брат мой.


	10. Бешеная фигура

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке: бункер, зомби-апокалипсис, омегаверс. Блич/КХ/ФФ.

Иногда звуки верхнего мира отдаются здесь, внизу, тонко звенящим гулом, но в остальное время стоит тишина, нарушаемая только шорохом старой системы вентиляции.  
Блич выдыхает струю дыма в низкий металлический потолок и лениво двигает ладью по клеткам доски. Взгляд ФФ, сидящего напротив, жжет небритую, заросшую жесткой щетиной, щеку. Блич насмешливо щурится:  
— Пат, — матовые фигуры — две белые, две черные — будто тоже блестят от пота. Жарко.  
— Угу, — кивает ФФ, закручивая в тяжелый жгут свою копну волос и закрепляя ее двумя карандашами, оставшимися от утреннего разгадывания последнего кроссворда.  
Скрипит внутренняя дверь, отделяющая импровизированную гостиную от спальни, и на пороге появляется сонный и встрепанный КХ. Волоски на шее Блича тут же встают дыбом — от КХ пахнет не только его обычным сладковатым запахом, смесью ванили и молока, нет, от него расходятся густые, тяжелые, как войлочное одеяло, волны похоти.  
— Доброе утро, — голос ФФ ровен, как и всегда, но Блич видит, как его пальцы стискивают край стола. Он тоже чувствует этот вязкий дурман, паутиной окутывающий комнату, и Блич вздергивает верхнюю губу, обнажая клыки в пародии на улыбку, — мирная тишина комнаты густеет, наполняясь звенящим напряжением. Одна омега, две альфы, и ни один из них не захочет, не сможет уступить другому. Как и всегда, будь то шахматы или тренировочная стычка на мечах.  
— До-о-оброе, — зевает КХ. Потягивается, как большая кошка, и, кажется, наслаждается каждой секундой их внимания, будто и в самом деле не понимает, к чему могут привести его игры сейчас. Или, наоборот, слишком хорошо понимает, думает Блич, глядя, как КХ растягивает губы в хищной усмешке.  
Доска падает, фигуры рассыпаются по полу с дробным барабанным стуком, они замирают в причудливой пародии на равнобедренный треугольник. У ФФ подрагивают крылья носа, и глаза зацветают буйной зеленью; Блич стряхивает с плеч тяжелое полотно хаори.  
КХ заливисто смеется, всплескивая руками. Блич почти видит, как качается пряный воздух вслед за его движениями, и сглатывает, душа в горле звериный рык, когда братья обмениваются долгими взглядами, больше похожими на безмолвный разговор, в котором нет места чужим. И едва не ломает руку ФФ, опустившуюся на его плечо.  
— В средние века в патовой ситуации победителем был тот, чей ход был последним. Ты выиграл.  
— Шутишь? — Блич едва разлепляет пересохшие губы.  
— У братика нет чувства юмора, — хихикает КХ за его плечом, обжигая сладким дыханием ухо. — Чего стоим, кого ждем? — он притирается всем телом, обнимает за талию, проходясь чуткими пальцами по животу, и Блича беспощадно и дико кроет. Он бросает взгляд на ФФ — у того шевелятся губы, но Блич уже ничего не слышит за шумом крови в ушах, скорее угадывает «Только попробуй сделать ему больно», кивает и отворачивается, с головой ныряя в жаркое, пахнущее ванилью и голодом, безумие.  
«Бешеная фигура» — всплывает в памяти последним осколком здравомыслия название пата, к которому они свели игру, а потом КХ цепляется за него, гибкий, как виноградная лоза, и тянет к себе, жадно, до крови, целуя. Блич пропускает тот момент, когда они падают на диван, и то, как с них исчезает последняя одежда, пропускает тоже — он слишком занят, пробуя на вкус и запах сухое, тонкое тело под ним. И нахуй всё остальное, нахуй.  
Короткий всплеск боли, царапнувший спину, отрезвляет на секунду, и Блич вопросительно взрыкивает, прижимая запястья КХ к дивану. И вновь наклоняется к его плечу, туда, где над самой ключицей розовеет полузаживший шрам от чужой, не его метки. Неправильно, так не должно быть, это его омега. Его.  
— Не смей, — голос КХ сейчас неожиданно, по-зимнему, холоден и уверен. — Не твое право, — он стонет, когда Блич коленом раздвигает его ноги, вжимается своим членом между влажных ягодиц. — Не смей, — повторяет, будто нарочно откидывая голову и подставляя бледное горло.  
Блич сжимает зубы, отводит взгляд и влипает в ФФ. Тот сидит на кресле за опрокинутым столом и смотрит. Губы обхватили фильтр сигареты, пальцы — длинный, увитый набухшими венами ствол. Блич непроизвольно облизывается. В другой ситуации…  
— Не отвлекайся, — мурлычет КХ, проходясь длинным влажным движением языка от ключицы до уха. И тут же вскидывается всем телом, захлебывается густым воздухом в беззвучном стоне, когда Блич толкается бедрами, забывая об осторожности. Но КХ, кажется, и не нужно, чтобы с ним обращались, как с точеной фарфоровой статуэткой, он сгибает колени еще больше, стискивает ими бока Блича и щерит мелкие острые зубы в довольной усмешке. Глаза у него нереально желтые, с черными крапинками зрачков, какие бывают у наркоманов в жесточайшем приходе.  
Блич двигается все быстрее, сжимает бедра КХ, вдавливая его в диван до скрипа проржавевших пружин, и низко взрыкивает, когда чувствует другую альфу рядом. ФФ опускается на колени — карандаши давно перестали удерживать волосы, и по его спине растеклась гладкая белая волна — и аккуратно убирает со лба брата мокрую челку. КХ стонет на выдохе его имя, и Блич стискивает зубы, чтобы не сорваться окончательно, не вцепиться в маячащий перед глазами загривок, не выгрызть с мясом всё то, что читается сейчас в мутном и горячем взгляде КХ, смотрящего только на ФФ.  
Оргазм накрывает девятым валом, крутит, как щепку в водовороте, снося последний налет цивилизованности, и Блич, не задумываясь, тянет ФФ за длинную прядь, силой отрывая его от КХ, и яростно целует, оттягивая его голову назад, заставляя прогнуться в спине, признать, что он сильнее, что победа действительно за ним. В глазах отвечающего на поцелуй ФФ плещется смешливое серое море, на губах — соленый привкус крови, а в запахе КХ, по-прежнему окутывающем их шелковым коконом, появляются новые, кинжально-острые ноты.  
По телу пробегают последние, истончающиеся судороги удовольствия; Бличу даже не нужно опускать взгляд, отводить его от излома губ ФФ, чтобы увидеть на плече размякшего, бесстыже растекшегося по дивану КХ обновленную алеющую метку.  
Он отстраняется, садится на диван — шершавая обивка неприятно щекочет влажную от пота кожу — и тянется за сигаретами. ФФ так и стоит на коленях, склонившись к брату и что-то тихо ему нашептывая. Рука КХ запуталась в белой паутине волос, и со своего места Бличу виден лишь острый край его улыбки.  
Он закуривает, выпускает первую струю дыма, не поднимающуюся даже к потолку, а стелющуюся вдоль дивана и перевернутого стола, и прикрывает глаза. Белые ходят первыми и побеждают, черному королю — шах и мат.


	11. Каминг-аут

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ФФ узнает, что КХ в него влюблен.  
> По заявке Витце.

Первое, что видит ФФ, войдя в квартиру, — свернувшегося в кресле брата. Непривычно тихого брата. Колени поджаты к подбородку, а вечно взлохмаченные, будто вокруг него всегда ветер, волосы обвисли.  
— КХ? Что-то случилось? С отцом поссорился? — брат и раньше приезжал к нему в город, но никогда — так внезапно, без звонка или смс-ки. И теперь ФФ, торопливо сдирая с себя плащ, перебирает причины.  
— Нет, — КХ поднимает голову и улыбается. — Просто соскучился.  
ФФ поднимает бровь, встревоженно смотря на брата. Если бы он не знал, что другого такого в природе не существует, решил бы, что КХ подменили — настолько он сейчас неправильный.  
— Я устал, — бормочет КХ едва слышно. И вдруг взметывается с кресла одним диким движением — ФФ успевает заметить, какие больные и темные у него глаза — и обнимает ФФ так, что тот почти слышит хруст ребер. — Пообещай, что не будешь ругаться, — невнятно бормочет он в плечо ФФ.  
— За что? — ФФ касается губами рыжей макушки. КХ пахнет как обычно — ванилью и солью, совершенно непередаваемая смесь запахов, привычная и любимая так, что у ФФ екает сердце.  
КХ не отвечает, вскидывает голову и, привстав на цыпочки, прижимается сухими теплыми губами к его рту. В поцелуе нет ни капли братских чувств, или ФФ ничего в них не смыслит. Зато есть жадность, голод и какая-то болезненная щемящая нежность, перекрывающая дыхание.  
ФФ не отвечает, но и не отталкивает, замирает на несколько тягучих паточных секунд, всем телом ощущая, как дрожит прижимающийся к нему КХ. Тот отстраняется сам, смотрит из-под насупленных бровей, как дикий волчонок, готовый то ли укусить, то ли сбежать, и молчит.  
ФФ молчит тоже — слова не идут, застревают прямо в горле, «Мы же братья» путается с «Так нельзя» и «Ты не понимаешь», цепляется за «Не буду сердиться» и виснет мертвым грузом на дурацки-правильном «Я тебя люблю».  
Тик-так, тик-так — качается маятник на старинных часах в углу. Дрожит нить взглядов, вот-вот порвется, брат уйдет, и ничего нельзя будет изменить. И ФФ не выдерживает, делает шаг, обнимает КХ осторожно и крепко, чтобы не вывернулся, не сбежал, и ерошит дыханием светлый вихор на затылке:  
— Глупый младший брат.  
— На себя посмотри, — невнятно бурчит КХ в его рубашку, и в его голосе слышна улыбка.  
ФФ фыркает, вдыхая знакомый запах, и не отвечает. Они справятся.


	12. Сказка на ночь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> По заявке из треда. *YB!ФФ|*YB!КХ, сказка на ночь, флафф.

— А сказку, братик? — недовольно спрашивает КХ, завернувшийся в одеяла так, что наружу торчат только острый нос, смешливые янтарные глаза и пушистый рыжий вихор на макушке.  
ФФ улыбается, подтыкая одеяло:  
— А ты не слишком взрослый для сказок?  
— Не слишком, — бурочит КХ, морща нос, к которому прилипла ворсинка одеяла.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается ФФ, устраиваясь на краю кровати. — Будет тебе сказка. Жил-был один старый и мудрый фандом…  
— И было у него два сына, — сонно подсказывает КХ. — Только папа не старый.  
— Может, сам расскажешь?  
— Неа, — вихор на макушке недовольно качается. — У тебя лучше получается.  
— Вот и молчи, — ФФ щелкает его по носу. — И было у него два сына, старший и младший. Жили они, не тужили, но однажды в королевство пришло страшное зло…  
ФФ сам увлекается, рассказывая про то, как братья шли через горы и леса, заводили новых друзей и сражались со страшным зверем Обоснуем, и, когда его голос затихает на финальном «и жили они долго и счастливо», КХ уже спит, подложив ладонь под щеку и тихо посапывая. ФФ мимолетно улыбается, глядя, как тот хмурит во сне светлые брови, подкручивает ночник-Микки-Маус и бесшумно выходит из комнаты.  
К завтрашнему надо придумать новую сказку про приключения двух сыновей одного отца. Брат будет ждать.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ФФ учится стрелять.  
> По заявке из треда, СЭ/ФФ.

ФФ чувствует чужое присутствие сразу же, но не оборачивается, заканчивает расстреливать обойму в мишень на стене, и лишь потом снимает наушники.  
– Как успехи? – спрашивает отец, подходя ближе.  
Вместо ответа ФФ нажимает кнопку под столом. Мишень, жужжа, подъезжает к самому столу, и ФФ победно улыбается. Ему есть чем гордится – в тире он проводит всего лишь третий день, а ни одна пуля уже не уходит в «молоко». До идеала еще далеко, но ФФ уверен, что сейчас его похвалят. Не каждый смог бы добиться таких результатов всего за два с половиной дня.  
– Очень плохо, – хмурится СЭ. – Я ожидал от тебя большего.  
У ФФ подрагивают губы:  
– У меня было всего три дня, папа. Обещаю, через неделю ты будешь доволен.  
– Это слишком долго, – роняет СЭ. Вешает на крюк новую мишень и берет со стола вторую пару наушников: – Покажи, как ты стреляешь.  
ФФ перезаряжает пистолет, едва не роняя обойму, и прикусывает губу – надо сосредоточиться, надо показать, на что он способен и чего достоин. И вздрагивает, когда тяжелые руки ложатся на плечи, расправляя, выворачивая их так, что это почти больно. Ступня в дорогой туфле бьет по голени, заставляя расставить ноги шире, а потом ФФ забывает вдохнуть, когда жесткие теплые ладони ложатся на его кисти, помогая целиться. По спине течет струйка пота – тело отца так и пышет сдержанным жаром.  
– Вот так, – ФФ этого не слышит, угадывает по шевелению волос на затылке. – Стреляй.  
ФФ стреляет. Один, два, три, четыре, пять, обойма. Он открывает глаза.  
СЭ уже разглядывает изорванную мишень – вместе сердца дыра, в которую можно просунуть руку.  
– Очень хорошо, – кивает он.  
ФФ улыбается. Он смог.


End file.
